Cookin' With Hook!/Transcript
Jake: "Cookin' With Hook!" Transcript Skully: Crackers! We need more crackers! Jake:Don't worry, Skully. We'll have plenty of food for Never Land Feast Day. Izzy:Aye! And not only are we getting together for a yummy meal, we're gonna give thanks for all the good things we have. Skully:Like mateys, and crackers! Cubby:And that's not all. I'm gonna cook somethin' really special! Shipwreck Stew! I need three things to make it: Tick-Tock Tomatoes from Crocodile Creek, spicy hot Lava Beans from Belch Mountain, and a Jumpin' Pumpkin from the Pirate Pumpkin Patch. Jake:Mateys, do you want to go to Never Land with us and find the ingredients for Cubby's Shipwreck Stew? Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a Pirate Problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Yo-ho, let's go! Skully:Is everybody ready? Jake:I got my sword! Cubby:I got my map! Izzy:And I've got my Pixie Dust! The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly. But only in emergencies! Song: Yo Ho, mateys away!::: ♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Mama Hook: James! How are the decorations coming along? I want the table to look extra-special this year! Captain Hook:I'm so pleased you could join us for Never Land Feast Day, Mummy. Mama Hook:Oh, James! You know I'd never miss a chance to cook the family recipe for my bouncing baby buccaneer. Now, let's see. I'm going to make Fried Green Tick-Tock Tomatoes, Hot Lava Bean Chili, and a Jumpin' Pumpkin Pie for dessert. Captain Hook:Oh, yes! It's been my favorite meal since I was a wee pirate lad. Mama Hook:So, James, be a good boy and fetch me everything I need. And don't dawdle! I've got lots of cooking to do, so step lively! Captain Hook:Aye, aye, Mummy! Steppin' lively! There they be, Smee! Tick Tock Tomatoes! Ah! I can almost smell them frying now. Mr. Smee:Yes, cap'n. But since this is Crocodile Creek, I'm wonderin' where is the... - Tick-Tock Croc:mumbling Captain Hook:gasps Mr. Smee:Tick-Tock Croc! Tick-Tock Croc:laughs belches yawns - snoring Mr. Smee:Oh, dear! How will we get the tomatoes without waking him up? Captain Hook: Just follow me, Smee. Beast or no beast, I must get those tomatoes! Tick-Tock Croc:snoring Mr. Smee:chuckles Hello, Mr. O' Dile! ' Hook & Smee':yelling Skully:Tick-Tock Tomatoes, dead ahead! Jake: Hey! Where's Tick-Tock Croc? Tick-Tock Croc:chuckling Cubby: Here he comes now! What are we gonna do? Jake: I've got an idea. You guys pick the rest of the tomatoes while I distract him. Hiya, Tick-Tock. Check this out! Tick-Tock Croc:squeals Jake:You like it, don't ya, big guy? Tick-Tock Croc:laughs There! That's the last of 'em! Tick-Tock Croc:chuckling Jake:Thank you! Thank you! You've been a great crowd! And for your reward... Good goin'! We distracted Tick-Tock Croc. We got our tomatoes, and we got two gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go get the Lava Beans at Belch Mountain! Mr. Smee:Oh, dear! The tomatoes are gone! The croc must've eaten them all! Captain Hook: Oh, Mama's counting on me to bring home the tomatoes! Mr. Smee:Oh, it's not your fault, cap'n. But we can still bring back Lava Beans and a Jumpin' Pumpkin - for your mama's meal. Captain Hook: Right you are, Smee! Then it's on to Belch Mountain! belching Captain Hook: Good work, Smee. Your shortcut got us here in record time. Mr. Smee:Why, thank you, cap'n. Oh, look! Those are Lava Beans growing up ahead! Captain Hook:Hurry, Smee! Let's pick each and every one! Mr. Smee:Do be careful, cap'n! grunting - crashing - moaning Mr. Smee:Poor cap'n. Allow me! straining, grunting - yelling Captain Hook:Lava! Mr. Smee:Oh, dear! yelling Captain Hook:Save me! Ahoy, Captain Hook. What are you doin' here? Captain Hook:None of your business. Now if you don't mind, go away! Mr. Smee:Or maybe you could lend us a hand? Just hold still. We'll help you! Mateys, we can put this rock over the hot lava like a bridge. Come on! Help us move it! straining There you go. Be careful climbing over. Mr. Smee:Oh, thank you, sea pups. Izzy: Yay-hey! We helped Hook and Smee, and we got three more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! Mr. Smee:Come on, sir. Captain Hook:Don't rush me, Smee! Got every bean. Woo-hoo! It's on to the Pirate Pumpkin Patch! Goodbye, Captain Hook! See ya later, Mr. Smee! Mr. Smee:Thank you again, sea pups! Captain Hook:gasps The beans! They're gone! Oh, alas, no tomatoes! No beans! I'll never get to taste me mum's Never Land Feast meal! Mr. Smee: Oh, but we can still have a tasty Jumpin' Pumpkin Pie. - You do love it so. Captain Hook: Aye, Smee. We'll go to the Pirate Pumpkin Patch. I'll have me dessert if it's the last thing I do. The Jumpin' Pumpkin! Thar she goes! After it, mateys! It's the only one in the patch! I've got it! laughing Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hang on, Cubby! We're comin'! grunt Izzy: Phew! It won't get away now! Way-hey! We got everything: Tick-Tock Tomatoes, Lava Beans and a Jumpin' Pumpkin! Captain Hook: Hear that, Smee? They have everything we're after. Mm, I can almost taste the Shipwreck Stew. Huh? Captain Hook: It appears I've caught something tasty indeed! Ta-ta! I really must be running. Smee! Save me! choking Cranberry... bog! This is an emergency! Jake:Izzy! You heard the captain! Pixie Dust away! Izzy:Ah! - Yay-hey! We helped Captain Hook out of the bog, and we got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! And let's grab our stuff, too! moaning Mr. Smee:Poor cap'n! You're boggy to the bone! Captain Hook:moaning What does it matter? Now I'll never get even a single bite of my mama's cooking! What do you mean? Captain Hook: Well, not that you would care, but I set out to get Tick-Tock Tomatoes, Lava Beans and a Jumpin' Pumpkin for my mama. But I've failed to get her a single thing! Mr. Smee:You see, Mama Hook is planning to make a Never Land Feast Day meal of all the captain's favorite things. Wow! Hook's looking for the same stuff we were. I don't know if I could enjoy our meal knowing Hook's crew won't have theirs. Skully:Ah! Even I feel sorry for ol' Feather Hat... a little. Here, Captain Hook. You can have our stuff. All of it. Captain Hook:No! Really? Well, all I can say is... ...I'll take it! Have a great Never Land Feast Day! Say "ahoy" to your mum from us! Mr. Smee:You know, cap'n, we should do something nice for the sea pups. After all, they gave us their food. Captain Hook:Not now, Smee. Mummy's waiting! Thanks for helping us on our Never Land Feast Day, mateys. Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! all Yeah! Jake: One, two... Cubby: Three, four, five... Izzy: Six, seven, eight. Jake:Yo-ho! For solving Pirate Problems today, we got eight gold doubloons! That's not all we got. We just got a message in a bottle that washed ashore. It's an invitation... from Captain Hook! Captain Hook:Let us all raise a glass of this fine Pirate Punch to give thanks to the puny pi... I mean, to Jake and his crew, for providing the food for this delicious meal. Here's to you! Cheers! Bones: Mazel tov! Jake:That was really nice of you, Captain Hook. Captain Hook:Just remember, lad, it's Never Land Feast Day. Only expect it once a year! laugh Mama Hook:Oh, James! Category:Transcripts